Thank Goodness
by idle hands 418
Summary: If you've ever wondered how it feels to grow up as John Lennon's overprotected little sister, believe me it's no day at the park. Sure, he annoys me all the time, but who else do I have? Thank goodness I have him. NOT ATU. Companion story to "Tough Girl."
1. Chapter 1

**Okaaaay here's the prototype to my new story. It's a work in progress but I hope you all like it! It's going to be nonlinear, so they'll be stories within ages. Probably a couple chapters for each age. I you have any story/age requests, review or PM me! **

**Enjoy and tell me what you think! xx**

* * *

I woke up on a warm July day. Everyone was itching to get out of school—there were only about three weeks left in the term. I pulled the covers up neatly and ran to claim the bathroom. Just as I emerged from my room, John stepped out of his. We stared at each other before sprinting to the bathroom. I reached it first and slammed the door.

"Rose!' he yelled. "Get out! You get the bathroom every morning! Let me in!"

"Piss off and wake up earlier!' I called back. He hit the door angrily and I laughed loudly. He sighed and left and I knew I was forgiven, however slightly. It took me a solid half hour to wrangle my unruly waves into a semi decent look ponytail. I applied bright red lipstick and wiggled into my school uniform.

When I opened the door, I looked around carefully. When I felt it was safe, I stepped out. John suddenly jumped out of nowhere and picked me up. I shrieked as he spun me around.

"So you're finally done being a brat, eh?" he bellowed.

"Let me down!" I laughed until my face turned red. "You're wrinkling me outfit!" He set me down with a smile.

"I don't envy you, there," he grinned. "I dunno how you manage to wear a skirt every day." I looked down at my uniform and shrugged.

"It's a living." Mimi called up for us to come to breakfast. "Hurry up or I'll eat your food."

"You wouldn't dare," he scoffed. "Twenty minutes and we can go." I skipped downstairs and sat at the table next to where my uncle George used to sit. No one sat in his seat. Even though he died a while back, it was still a fresh wound and we liked to keep routine.

"Rosaline, sit up straight this instant!" Mimi snapped. I huffed and rolled my eyes and she slapped the back of my head briskly.

"Mimi!" She took my ear and pulled it upwards painfully until I sat p straight as a pin. "Why're you always on me back?"

"Because you're being rude. If I never teach you anything else, then I'll teach you to be polite. Understand?" she said sharply. I looked down and she merely narrowed her eyes. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mimi, I get it! Jesus Christ." She raised her hand to the back of my head again. "Ouch!"

"Rosaline-,"

"What did I tell you about using the Lord's name in vain?" John scolded in a mock falsetto. I glanced at him and snickered and Mimi pinched my arm.

"_Mimi!_"

"Eat your breakfasts," she commanded. "Then get on to school." She set our plates in front of us and we dug in immediately. John slid his notebook over to me.

"Can you finish my maths?" he asked. I nodded and pulled my notebook out of my bag.

"Yeah, and you do English." We ate and worked in silence and soon it was time to leave. We threw our books back in our bags and headed out. We called goodbye to Mimi and hopped on our bikes.

"John!" she yelled. "Your glasses! Put your glasses on!" He reluctantly shoved his glasses on his face and I snickered, making glasses with my fingers.

"Glasses, John!" I repeated sternly. He nudged me and we took off.

"Hey, Rose, look!" he crowed. "No feet!"

"Ooh, a real Evel Knieval!" I mocked.

We raced to school and John won by a nose. I informed him that it was probably because of his charmingly large schnoz before deftly avoiding a carelessly placed punch to the arm. He parked our bikes as his friends walked up. Pete, Ivan, and Nigel said a vague hello to John and smiled widely at me.

"Ah, the ever lovely Rose," Pete said. I managed a half a smile at them until Paul walked up.

"Hey, Rosie," he grinned. He patted my cheek softly. "How goes it?"

"Great," I said back. John finished locking the bikes and glared at his friends suspiciously. He stood in front of me and shooed them away.

"Keep your eyes off her," he growled.

"John," I said, slightly embarrassed. No wonder I could never get a boyfriend—he was always getting in the way!

"Rose," Paul said breathlessly. "Who is _that_?" A tall blonde girl was waving at me and making her way over. I beamed and waved back.

"You know Vi. You've known her for years. She just moved a few blocks away to her grandmother's house." He continued to gape along with the other guys. "She went to the girls' school down the road, you know, and now she's come back for the rest of the year to take her exams."

"I don't know _her_!" he exclaimed.

"Of course you know her," John snapped. "You all went to nursery school together and we all used to play on the block when we were smaller." Paul kept staring at her as she galloped up and tackled me in a huge hug.

"Rosie!" she squealed excitedly.

"Vi, you're back!" I laughed. "I missed you terribly, but you're choking me." She released me immediately and a wide grin spread across her face.

"I missed you too! Let's go for a swim after school and we can find Col," she suggested. I nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get to class. Bye, John," I said, kissing his cheek. He shooed me away because he was so embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and pulled Violet off to our first block.

I introduced Vi to our teacher and we took some desks in the back of the class. School ended the third week of July so the two weeks we had left were just review. Just as the teacher left to take a call, my _favorite _person in the world walked through the door. Trudy Brown, in the flesh. Her dirty blonde ponytail slithered like a snake as she walked over to us.

"Alright, you know the drill," she clipped. "Up, slags." Violet looked up at her as if Trudy had grown an extra head.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?" she asked bemusedly. The class quieted and turned in our direction.

"Does it matter? Just get out of my seat and out of my sight," she huffed.

"Well, you don't look like me mum or the bloody Queen either, so I don't fancy you telling me what to do," Violet laughed. She stood up and I suddenly realized how intimidating she really was. She made Trudy look like a rat.

"Trudy, just piss off," I sighed. "There are twenty other seats, just pick one for Pete's sake."

"But that's _my _seat!" she screeched. Vi threw her head back in glorious laughter as she nudged me.

"You didn't tell me your friends were so charming," she grinned. Trudy tried to cattily grab a handful of Vi's hair, but she dodged it angrily. "Hands off, bitch."

"Wow, you're such a lady," Trudy sneered. Vi smiled sweetly and curtsied sarcastically. She plopped in the seat next to me and offered me a piece of gum as the teacher walked in.

"So let's stop by my house to get some bathing suits. Then we won't have to walk that far to your house," I said.

"Gear," she agreed as she popped her gum. Our morning block dragged by, but it was so much more fun when I was sharing my classes with my best friend. Soon, it was lunch and I got to experience the hilarious relationship between John and Violet.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," John complained playfully. "Rose, you had to bring your bloody friend to lunch? Jesus, she couldn't eat in the closet where we can't see that mug of hers?" Vi pretended to be head over heels with him.

"Oh, Jaaaaaaawn," she drawled. "Don't pretend you don't _loooooove _me!" He rolled his eyes and nudged her. Trudy was staring at our table venomously. She fancied John and was no doubt jealous at the new girl who he seemed to be so friendly with.

"Hey, get her off your back why don't you?" I suggested. John grinned slyly.

"My pleasure," he chuckled. He grabbed Violet round her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled uncharacteristically and twirled her perfect blonde hair around her finger.

"Oh, Johnny," she said loudly. "I'm so glad I've got you!" Trudy's jaw dropped and we all burst into laughter.

"Too funny," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. Violet took a bite of John's sandwich and a handful of his chip before she hopped off of his lap.

"Thanks," she said with her mouth full of his food.

"_Vi-o-let_," he sighed exasperatedly. "It's like two Roses. I can't handle this." Paul came over soon and offered Violet half of his chips. She politely declined, claiming that she wasn't all that hungry. John's face turned red quickly but he kept his mouth shut.

With no more confrontations for the rest of our day, Vi and I walked home. John had detention (which Vi and I also came dangerously close to because of the argument with Trudy), so we went to my house to change.

"Hi, Mimi," I yelled as we ran upstairs.

"Rosaline!" she shouted back. I threw Violet a swimming costume and we changed quickly. I tossed her a dress to put on over it and we ran back downstairs. "Rosaline, come here now."

"Mimi, can't you just call me Rose like anyone else," I bleated. "You make it sound like I'm in trouble every time I talk to you. Besides we're just going swimming, I'll see you back here in an hour or three."

"Rosaline Ophelia-,"

"Alright!" I screamed, running into the kitchen. "What…oh.'' My mother and father were standing by the counter drinking tea. I hadn't seen them in months. "Hi, Mum! Hi, Dad!" I hugged them tightly.

"Auntie Anna and Uncle Vincent," Vi smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages." She hugged them after me.

"What brings you two here?" I asked.

"We thought we might take you and John out for dinner tonight," Dad said. I nodded and smiled.

"That sounds fun!"

I looked at Mimi and she had a troubled look in her eyes. It quickly went away when she noticed that John wasn't with us. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Where _is _John, Rosaline?" she asked. I glanced at Violet and back to Mimi.

"He's at school!" I chirped. I grabbed Vi's hand and ran for the door.

"Rosaline!"

"Sorry!" I called. "Really must be going! Bye now!" We ran down the block until we couldn't see my house. "That was close. John would have killed me if I let Mimi know he got another detention."

"Yeah, she'd probably kill him," Vi said.

"Probably?" We laughed and ran to Colleen's house. Her parents sent her to a very upscale, all-girls school on the other side of town and she lived further away, so we didn't get to see her as often. When we threw the rocks at her window, she looked out with a smile on her face.

"Come on, we're going swimming!" She held up a finger to tell us to wait and met us out front five minutes later. We went to the pool by her house and immediately dove in. Our feet were burning from the unusually hot concrete.

We played in the pool until three guys swam up to us. One with blonde hair and brown eyes chatted me up and before we knew it, an hour had passed. We all sat under an umbrella and the guy (his name was Reggie) had his hand on my leg. Vi and Colleen gave me sly looks and soon the sun began to set. We all barely noticed. What I _really _didn't notice was John and Paul storming through the pool park. John grabbed Reggie and his friend by the collar while Paul grabbed the other.

"You trying to mack on me sister, bloke" John growled. He socked Reggie in the chin and tossed the other guy to the ground. Paul threw Colleen's fella into the pool. "Rose, Vi, Col, let's go. Now." He grabed my wrist and towed me after him.

"John, you are an insufferably louse. How will I ever get a boyfriend?" I wondered desperately. He pulled me the rest of the way home while Paul walked Colleen and Violet back to their houses.

"If I keep doing my job right, you never will," he said cheekily. I ended up riding on his back the rest of the way home and I was faced with my belligerent guardian and my very worried parents.

"Great," I sighed. This would be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! How is everyone liking the story? I have a few more chapters for this age and then I'm moving on to a different one. If anyone has any age request (older or younger it doesn't matter) let me know! Anyway, enjoy and review! :) ****x**

* * *

"Where were you?" Mimi demanded as we walked up.

"I went swimming with Violet and Colleen, I told you that," I explained.

"I was worried sick about you Rosaline! You said an hour!"

"Or three," I reminded. "I thought since Mum and Dad were taking us out, I had a while. Right?" My parents shared a nervous glance. "What?"

"Well, Rosie, darling-," my mother started. I cut her off with a sigh. And sugary sweet "Rosie, darling" sentence usually meant bad news.

"Of course," I said quietly. "What is it this time?"

"Well, dear heart, the kids have gotten sick and we need to keep an eye on them so we'll need a rain check on supper," she said. I slipped off of John's back and kept my head tilted downward. I clasped my hands and bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Don't cry, love," Dad said. "We wouldn't do it if it wasn't important."

Ouch. Even though they said that every time they "rain checked," it still hurt my feelings.

"Sweetheart?" Dad asked.

"It's fine, it's fine. Go take care of them, of course. We want them better soon." I stared at my shoes as they hugged me and drove off. John touched my shoulder softly and he and Mimi looked at me carefully. I couldn't handle being pitied—I ran into the house and into my room and slammed the door. I curled up into a ball in the corner of my tiny closet. The clothes hid my so I could let my angry tears fall.

I must have fallen asleep there because the next thing I knew, John was lifting me up and carrying me to my bed.

"Get out," I said sleepily. "I don't want to talk."

"I don't care," he said. "You have to stop closing up like this whenever something bad happens. I know it hurts you, but it hurts Mimi and me too."

"John, just go! I don't need a lecture! I need to be let alone!" I yelled. His face turned red quickly.

"You know what? You just pin too much hope to people who will always let you down! You let your parents break your heart every time they come round, and it happens over and over again. I'm sick of seeing you like this!" he shouted.

"Get out!" I screamed. "Get the fuck out! _Now!_"

"You know why they do this, Rose?" he asked. "Because you turn into such a miserable bitch when they leave that Mimi makes them come back. They don't want to see you. That's why you don't live with them. Because they don't want you!" The pain that struck in my heart made me flinch and painful tears rushed up to my eyes. I pushed past him and ran downstairs to Mimi. She was sitting on the sofa reading when she looked up at my teary face.

"Why, Rosaline! What's happened to you?" she asked. I mashed my lips together and wiped my eyes. "Rosaline?" I ran to her and curled up in her lap, sobbing into her shoulder. "What has gotten into you?"

"Mimi," I hiccupped. "Is John right? They didn't want me?" She rubbed my back and I hugged her tighter.

"Yes, it is," she said truthfully. "They were young and stupid. They didn't want you so they gave you to me. I won't lie to you, Rosaline. That would make me like them." I wept harder into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be a burden on you, Mimi. I'm sorry."

"You're not a burden, dear," she said casually. "An annoyance, perhaps, but a blessing nonetheless."

"Thanks."

"Now stop it with all this nonsense. Don't be silly, get up now." She sent me to my room after that and I saw a note lying on the bed.

_Sorry,_ it stated simply with a heart and a crying face. _Love, John_. I sighed and changed into my nightclothes. For an hour after I climbed into bed, I tossed and turned trying to get rid of the thoughts in my head. I finally just snuck out of my room and went to John's.

"Move over," I whispered. He yawned and moved to the other side so that I could squeeze into the tiny twin bed with him. I put my cold feet on his and he huffed.

"Fucking ice blocks for toes," he grumbled. I put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. He put his arm round me and kissed my cheek.

"Night. Love you," I said.

"Love you," he murmured tiredly. It was amazing how much more quickly I fell asleep. Mimi woke us up by screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You two, get up now!" she commanded. John rolled over me, nearly suffocating me, and rushed to get to the bathroom. I sat up tiredly and attempted to smooth down my hair. Mimi pulled a lock and tisked.

"Your hair is so dark, Rosaline. You'd think it would lighten just a bit in the summer."

"Sorry," I said quietly. She patted my head and sighed.

"Get ready," she instructed. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth next to John. He looked up as I rinsed my out my mouth.

"Ro?"

"Hm."

"If you ever feel bad about your parents, I just want you to know that I love you a lot," he said. I almost said something, but I couldn't be that soft in front of him after I flipped out last night. I turned around and went to get dressed. I was happy to be rid of my school skirts for the weekend and I wore a pair of cotton shorts and a loose blouse.

Just as I was about to go downstairs, I slipped on the rug and tumbled down all of the steps. I could barely move as I groaned in pain.

"John, tell Rosaline to stop fooling and quiet down," Mimi clipped. John ran over and helped me up.

"You alright?" he asked, checking my face.

"Yeah." My vision was a little blurry but nothing was really hurt. I just felt a bit…wounded.

"Get up, come on. Mimi's getting angry."

"Sorry." I shook his hands off of my arms and hurried into the kitchen. Mimi spun around waving a knife around as she ranted.

"Rosaline, I've had just about enough of this behavior! No more moping, no more daydreaming, and no more fooling about! Do you understand me?" she yelled, grasping my arm tightly.

"For fuck's sake, Mimi!" I shouted. "Can you let go of me? You're cutting off the bloody feeling in me arm!" She slapped my cheek sharply.

"Watch your mouth, young lady, or I'll learn you to disrespect me!" She released me, leaving red handprints in her wake. John put his shoes on and headed out of the door.

"I'm going to meet Paul," he said. She threw her hands up in frustration. "C'mon, Mimi! Don't start!"

"Take Rosaline with you," she clipped. "Both of you gone for a few hours will be heaven!" John raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and slipped on my shoes. Sandals, since it was so warm out. "Be back by supper."

We set out to Paul's house and John slung his arm round my shoulders. We walked in silence with only the dull clunk of John's guitar hitting my hip disrupting the silence. When we got to Paul's house, his dad opened the door and happily let us in.

"Ah, Rose! What a nice surprise," he smiled. "Like the daughter I never had."

"It's great to see you too, Mr. McCartney," I said back. He sent us downstairs where Paul was idly playing his guitar.

"Hi, Rosie. Hey, John. How's it going?" he asked.

"Great. Let's get started," John said. I laid on the sofa and read a book while they played. After about an hour, they came over to sit with me on the couch. Paul let me rest my legs on his lap and he left his warm hand on my ankle. John put his arm behind my back and ran his hand through my hair. When Mr. McCartney came in to bring us some food, he rubbed Paul's hair affectionately. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw how much he loved Paul and I wondered why my parents weren't like that with me. When I looked down at my lap, Paul stared at me oddly.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Paul asked. "You're being so quiet."

"M'fine," I said. "Just don't fancy much of a conversation right now."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." I climbed off of the sofa. "I'll head out now." John began to stand, but I pushed him back down. "It's alright. I'll just walk. It's not too far."

"Don't be stupid, I'll walk with you," John argued.

"It's fine, it's fine," I said thickly. "I'll see you at home later." I said goodbye to Paul's dad and ran off down the street. I ran as fast as I could in any given direction—I had no idea where I was going. I didn't realize I was running into the street until I heard someone call out.

"Oi! Look out, mate!" it yelled. Suddenly, I was tackled to the other side of the road and into the grass as a car flew by. "You bloody mad, there?"

The voice belonged to a tall boy who was a year above me at school. I couldn't look anywhere but his brown eyes—mostly because we were still on the ground.

"Sorry, lemme help you up." He stood and brought me with him before he dusted himself off quickly. "That was me own fault. Couldn't think of another way to get you to the other side quick enough I guess."

"Yeah, thank for that," I said earnestly. "Wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Rose, by the way."

"Girly name for an edgy bird like you," he said, glancing at my long hair that was not in the fashionable teased style. "The name's Dan, but me mates call me Rocky. Dunno how it came about, really."

"Well, it's a pleasure, but I've got to go," I said as I ran off. "See ya round!" I rushed to the local library and found the secret corner that no one knew about. It was behind a bookshelf and hidden by two other's so you couldn't find it unless you knew what you were looking for. I sat back there and calmed down. I had to think about why I left Paul's house and I guess I was just jealous. No one had ever absentmindedly touched my hair or my cheek just to make sure I was there. I fell asleep while thinking and when I awoke, it was half past midnight! The main doors to the library were locked, so I had to shimmy out of an open window.

I ran like mad to get back home and I winced when I saw the light still on. When I walked in the door, Mimi instantly yanked me to my bedroom and proceeded to beat the tar out of me, all the while lecturing me on irresponsibility, unaccountability, and downright disrespect.

"I don't care if you're a little weepy because your parents didn't have the time to take you out like they said. You are a young adult and you have a responsibility to be in this house when I tell you to be!" she hollered.

"Then why do you treat me like a fucking kid?" I screamed back. "If I have to be so mature, then give me some room to breathe! Yeah, I'm a little pissed off that me own parents can't spend a little time with me. Some understanding would be nice!"

"Too bad," she said simply.

"How can you be such a heartless _bitch_?" I screeched. She wheeled back and smacked me so hard that I fell down. In her defense, I guess I deserved it a bit.

"Mimi, that's enough," John said from behind her. "You're going to seriously hurt her."

"She asks for it, John. I try to tell you two that I'm only trying to do right by you, but if you have the ability to deliberately disobey me, then there are consequences." I stood up, clutching my cheek, and ran out of the house. "And where do you think you can run off to?"

"Piss off!" I called behind me.

"Then stay away!" she shouted down the street. "No one wanted you! It would be better if you were gone like we wanted you to be in the beginning!"

Tears fought to fall from my eyes as I ran down the block and to the park until I got to John's mum, Julia's, house. Her husband reluctantly let me in and gave me a blanket to sleep with on the couch. I curled up and pouted as I realized that I wasn't tired. I sat up and stared at the ceiling until Julia came out to sit with me. She sat on the edge of the sofa and smiled tiredly. She pushed me hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Another spat with Mimi, I reckon?" she asked. I nodded and she hugged me, letting me rest my head on her shoulder. "Well, you stay as long as you need to and we'll get things sorted out, alright?" I nodded again and she kissed me goodnight. Julia was truly one of the warmest, kindest people I knew.

The next morning, I rubbed the welts and bruises on my back sorely. Mimi's philosophy was that if you could feel how much your mistakes could hurt you, you'd never make them again. One thing's for sure, I just won't let her find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okaaay so here's a pretty long chapter...I'm trying really hard to work on my other stories but I'm stuck. I hope I can keep writing them but it'll just be a while. SO, as usual tell me what you think! x**

* * *

"Rose, Mimi's here to take you home," Julia said from the doorway. Bobby and I were drinking coffee and doing a crossword in the newspaper.

"Are you joking me? She said for me to stay away, so I'm doing as she asked," I clipped.

"Temporary military or squad encampment," Bobby said.

"Garrison."

"Seven letters. French origin." I contemplated for a moment.

"Bivouac." He nodded appreciatively and scribbled it down. I heard sharp heels tap into the kitchen.

"Rosaline. Gather your things and let's go home. Now," Mimi commanded.

_Figures_, I thought to myself. I folded the blanket that Bobby gave me and laid it neatly on the couch. I kissed Julia's cheek and hugged her tightly.

"See you soon, love," she smiled sadly. I waved as Mimi towed me off down the street. She gave me an earful, but I wasn't listening to her. Did she not realize that she'd hurt my feelings? A lot? A wound of the heart is much different from any flesh would. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to help it hurt less and sometimes, it never healed.

"And of course you're not listening to me," she snapped. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've been so disobedient! I don't understand! I've tried as hard I could to discipline you children. You think you were hurt last night? Oh, you'd have been _thankful _for that beating when you were young. Your grandmother used to beat you until you bled and now look! I eased up and you're out of control."

"Mimi! I get it!" I screamed. She mashed her lips together and continued to drag me toward the house. I stumbled in after her before yanking my arm out of her grasp. "If you want to beat me arse, do it already! But if you're gonna bitch about it for the rest of the day, spare me."

"Go upstairs. Now. I'll deal with you later," she said seriously. "I am serious." I shot her a dirty look and ran up to my room. "And stop stomping the stairs like a damned drunken elephant!"

I went into my room, grabbed a pack of cigarettes from under the bed, and climbed out of the window to smoke. After chain smoking for about ten minutes, John picked the lock on my door and joined me on the roof.

"Gimme one, Ro," he sighed. I handed him one and he dug a crumpled match from his pocket, striking it on the rough shingles. "Mimi's gone fucking mad, eh?"

"You're telling me?" I laughed. "I dunno. She just doesn't get me. Whenever I say something, she instantly thinks I'm disrespecting her which leads to screaming and fighting and all that. It's not my fault that's she's a bitch."

"True." We laughed a little before we heard Mimi call me from downstairs. "You'd better go and deal with that." I cringed and stubbed out my cigarette. John saluted me and wished me luck as I kicked the pack of cigarettes back under the bed.

"Rosaline!" Mimi hollered again.

"Quiet down, Mimi!" I yelled back. "Jesus Christ!" As soon as I jumped off the last step, Mimi whipped me with one of John's leather belts and I fell to the floor. "Ouch! What the fuck!"

"You asked me to do this!" she seethed. "I'll learn you not to disrespect me once and for all! Turn around!"

"No!" I argued. "You're batshit, Mimi!" I tried to get up and she hit me with the belt again. "Fucking hell, would you—_ouch!_"

"Curse at me one more time!" she dared me. I opened my mouth only to be hit again.

"Stop!" I cried. She hit me three more times until John came running downstairs and intercepted the next strike.

"Mimi!" he yelled. "That's enough!" She quickly dropped the belt and smoothed her hair down.

"Let this be a lesson, Rose," she advised. "You will obey my rules, and you will stop this delinquency." She walked briskly from the room and I heard her light a cigarette in the kitchen. John kneeled down next to me sadly.

"Rose, get up," he said softly. He helped me stand and hugged me carefully. We walked to the front and sat on the grass. "You know, you haven't gotten in that much trouble since we were little. I remember between Mimi and you parents, you would've thought you'd gotten bruises tattooed on you." I laughed a little at that.

"Yeah, just thinking of me Nan makes me arse ache," I joked.

"Yeah!" he cackled. "All she had to do was pick up a wooden spoon and you'd fucking fly out the room!" We sat for a while longer before I went to my room to check the damage.

I took off the clothes that I had been wearing since the day before and looked at myself in the mirror. There were three long, two inch wide welts on my back and two on my legs. They stung like the dickens when I climbed in the shower. I rubbed some aloe that we used for the occasional sunburn onto the marks since that was the only thing I could think of. It cooled the stinging pretty quickly.

I sat on the roof for the rest of the afternoon with only my notebook. I wrote quietly and stayed out of Mimi's way. I wrote about everything that had happened, I wrote about missing my parents even though I felt betrayed, and I wrote about feeling alone.

Feeling brave, I ventured downstairs to find something to eat. I spotted the ingredients for fairy bread. I quickly slathered the margarine on a slice of white bread and put more sprinkles than I needed.

"You'll spoil your dinner," Mimi said from behind me. I bit into the bread in spite of her and chewed loudly.

"I don't give a _fuck_," I said with a wide Cheshire Cat grin. She yanked the bread out of my hand and threw it on the floor.

"You still haven't learned, stupid girl," she hissed. "My home, my rules. Get to your room and stay there."

"Gladly," I spat. I ran upstairs and promptly went out the window. I climbed down the side of the house and landed hard on my backside. After I stood up and brushed myself off, I ran as fast as I could to Violet's house. I climbed up to her window and knocked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, startled as I scrambled into her room.

"Mimi and I had a row," I sighed. "Needed to get away for a while." I sat next to her on her bed and laid my head on her lap. She tapped my temple quickly.

"Get up so I can put on some dancing music!" she grinned. She put on a Chuck Berry record and I cheered as the guitar came ripping out of the speakers. We jumped on the bed and sang as loud as we could for the rest of the record. By the time it was over, our voices were voice from singing and laughing so hard.

"I should go. It's getting dark. I'll see you tomorrow, love," I said, kissing her cheek. She hugged me tightly.

"Do me a favor and don't get merked out there, yeah?" she yelled as I climbed out of the window. "And use the door next time!"

"Never have, never will!" I called back. I ran through the pleasantly cool dusk and slipped inside through the side door.

"Rosaline," Mimi called tiredly from the kitchen.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." I reluctantly shuffled to the table where she was smoking a cigarette and listening to Puccini on the turntable. I dug in the cupboard for a snack as she sighed. "Where have you been?"

"Vi's," I said through a mouth full of peanut butter. "Thought you were sick of me so I got out for a bit."

"Yes, I am frequently fed up with you, but I can't stay angry, I suppose. Though, I will not hesitate to beat the ever living out of you. Do you understand what I mean by that?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, bowing my head.

"Yeah, Ro, good answer. She'll beat the shit out of you!" John yelled from upstairs.

"Shut your bloody trap, you cheeky git!" I screamed. Mimi motioned for me to settle down.

"Now. There are rules. You clean up your language, you give me more respect, and you stop getting irrationally upset when things don't go your way. Are we understood?" she asked. I contemplated these terms and decided that it would be much easier to just agree and get to bed than to argue.

"Yes, Mimi," I responded. She nodded and flicked her hand toward the stairs, effectively dismissing me from the conversation. I flew up the stairs and burst into John's room, tackling him to the ground. We wrestled until I had him pinned beneath me. I pinched his arm as hard as I could.

"Fuck! Ouch, let go!" he shouted.

"Holler uncle!" I cackled.

"Bugger off, slag!"

"If you can't listen, you'll just have to suffer," I sang as I twisted his skin even harder.

"Fuckin' uncle!" he spat angrily. "Now get the fuck off of me, you bloody bitch!" He pushed me off of him, and I landed, surprised, on my backside with a loud thump.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" I asked as I stood up.

"Your sense of humor."

"Har har."

"Rose, fuck off," he growled. These little tantrums he throws are a dime a dozen and I knew it would pass over soon. "You've been testing me nerves all weekend and that was just stupid. You're head's thick as fucking bricks and you can't get it through you bloody skull that no one wants you around and you always are. I hope Mimi pulls the same lines you pulled on me because you pissing me the hell off."

"Don't be a little girl, John. You're such a piece of shit sometimes." Suddenly, I was back on the ground. John had pinned me to the ground just as I had done to him and my arm was aching like mad. "I'm telling."

"Fuck off!" he shouted.

"You're such a fucking prick! You hit me! I'm not one of your friends who you push around! I'm your sister!"

"Which is probably worse!" he exclaimed. He punched my other arm angrily.

"Mimi!" I screamed as loud as I could. "John hit me!" She marched up the stairs quickly.

"Young man," she clipped. "You will sleep downstairs and none of your silly music for three days."

"But Mimi!" he argued.

"Quiet!" she snapped. "Now both of you to bed. _Now_." John grumbled as he went downstairs and I happily hopped into bed. "Goodnight, Rosaline."

"Night, Mimi," I yawned. I slept soundly and was awoken by John pouncing onto my bed.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he crooned. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Wrong film—you look like a dwarf," I murmured. I pushed him away and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I braided my hair and shimmied into my uniform. With my lipstick on, I headed downstairs, scarfed down my breakfast, and hopped onto my bike beside John. He stopped me before we took off.

"Sorry about last night, Rosie," he muttered. "I lost me head. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course." He smiled at me and leaned over to hug me. "Let's go."

I won the race this time, nearly crashing into one of the nuns. I gulped and gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry, Sister Mary," I said sheepishly. She glared at me and went on her way. I could understand why she was grumpy—it was hot and those nun clothes must have been hot as hell.

No pun intended.

I went into class and waited for Vi to get there. When she did, the nun began her lecture. I laughed at a funny face Vi made behind Sister Gertrude's back and Sister turned around angrily.

"Miss Poole," she growled. "Care to share what is so humorous?"

"The lipstick on your teeth, maybe?" I said. The class snickered and Sister Gertrude's face turned beet red.

"Hands out!" she barked.

"Sister, she was just fooling. Don't punish her!" Vi appealed.

"Both of you! Hands out!"

We sighed and stuck our hands out, palms up. Sister Gertrude hit our hands sharply with her ruler. We went to a Catholic school—you were bound to get a caning every now and then.

"Was that a breeze I felt?" Vi wondered sarcastically. "Couldn't have been a spanking."

"Yeah, I agree," I mused. "But then again, wouldn't a nun be condemned for hurting one of God's children? Hm."

"Dean's office! Now" she shouted. We laughed and hooked arms as we walked to the dean. He was young and really fit—Violet and I had a bit of a crush on him. While he was cute, he was very strict.

"You think Mimi's gonna have me head if she finds out about this?' I asked.

"Keyword: if," she said sneakily. We laughed and knocked on Dean Randolph's door.

"Come in," he said gruffly. We opened the door and stood meekly in his office. "I've heard that you two have been smart mouthing Sister Gertrude. Am I correct? Do not lie to me, girls."

"Yes, sir," we muttered. He sighed deeply.

"I am very disappointed in you both—two of my favorite students misbehaving. Well, I cannot be biased." He rubbed his face. "Fetch the paddle." We got ten swats each and had to clean a few chalkboard erasers then sit in detention until school was over. Dean Randolph felt bad for us, so he let us out early.

"Be good, girls," he said. "I don't want you in here for punishment ever again.

"Yes, sir," we said together. We ran to our locker and god our schoolbags out.

Violet hopped on her bike next to me and we chatted all the way to my house. We were going to visit Colleen, but her school spent a week at a university to take their final exams so the day at the pool was the last time we would see her for a while.

We got to my house just as I finished my story about that guy George.

"How creepy!" she squealed. "Rose, that's _so _weird!"

"He was nice," I defended. "He saved me life, anyhow."

"Guess I can't be upset, then."

"Yeah. Bye Vi. I'll ring you tonight." She gave me a big hug and said goodbye. I could hear low voices murmuring angrily as I entered the house. "Hello?" I tossed my schoolbag on the floor and the voices stopped. Suddenly, John ran in and wrapped me in his arms tightly. I could feel his entire body trembling as he laid his head on mine.

"Rosie," he said shakily. He held onto me for dear life and I thought I felt teardrops on my head.

"John, what is it?" I asked. I looked over his shoulder and saw three suitcases and a trunk packed. "Why are those out?"

"They're taking you away," he t. "Your parents. They're pulling you out of school and taking you away. My stomach sank as I saw my mum and dad walk into view.

"No," I denied. "No, Mimi wouldn't let them do that." I dropped my arms from around him, pushed past my parents, and ran into the kitchen. She was at the table with a cup of tea and a few tissues. "Mimi!"

"You're going," she said without letting me finish as she wiped her eyes. "There's nothing I can do, Rose." She even called me Rose, like she would never be able to say my name again. I hugged her tightly, letting a few tears run onto her blouse.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone," I sniffed.

"It would be better not to prolong it," she sighed. Her body suddenly stiffened. "Anna." I looked behind me at my nervous mother.

"Dear, it's time to go," she said softly.

"You can't make me go," I mumbled into Mimi's shoulder. She patted my back gently. "You can't make me leave my home!"

"You have a new home, love," she said. I shook my head.

"This is my only home! I won't go! I won't! Mimi, don't make me go!" I begged. She looked at me helplessly, an emotion I'd never seen manifested on her face.

"I can't," she admitted. "I simply can't." I clung to her.

"Vincent, get her," my mother pleaded. I felt my father's arms wrapped around my waist and pull me away from Mimi.

"No! Mimi, don't let them take me!" I cried. She looked me in my eyes sadly—nothing could be done. John burst in the kitchen and yanked me from my father's arms.

"You can't take her!" he growled. "You can't take my sister away!"

"She's got to go, John," Mimi snapped. "She can't stay here legally." He ignored her and held me close to him. I squeezed him back tightly and tried to memorize his comforting scent. As much as we fought and cursed and annoyed each other, we were family.

"You can't go," he said quietly. "Please."

"I don't want to go-,"

"But she has to!" my mother said loudly. "And it's time to go." They pulled me out of John embrace and began to pull me to the car. John and Mimi stood at the door with the same angry and sorrowful expressions on their faces. Just as I got into the car, John's face turned into a mask of horror.

"Rose!" he screamed. "What about Violet!" As soon as he uttered her name, I had wrenched the door open and was sprinting headlong toward Violet's house.

"Rose!" my parents yelled. I ran hard, my legs burning, until I got to Vi's house. When I got to the door, she was already sobbing and she ran into my arms.

"John rang me," she cried. "Rose, you're leaving! What will we do without each other?" Her icy blue eyes were red and tears as we squeezed each other for dear life. "You're my best friend, what am I gonna do without you? We can't say goodbye, Rose, we can't!" We sat down and leaned our heads together, holding each other as we cried.

"I'll be back!" I said hopefully. "I'll have to come back. They can't keep me." As I felt my best friend shaking with sadness and remembered John's brokenhearted face, I realized that it was the first time I'd ever felt pure hatred for my parents.

I heard my father's gradual, heavy footsteps catch up to Violet's house. I hugged her tighter.

"Rose," he panted. "It's time to go." Violet's sobs became loud as my dad slowly pulled me out of her grip. The bow in her light blonde hair was askew and her hands were trembling in shock. My mother pulled up with the car and my dad kept a firm grip on my wrist as he hustled me to the car.

"Tell Col I said goodbye! " I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll ring you every day!" She nodded and waved. As the car pulled away, her face broke and she collapsed into tears again, dropping her head into her hands. My father drove quickly out of town, the sights of my childhood whizzing by as we travelled to the train station.

"Come on, dear," my mother said as we left the car at the station. I glanced over my shoulder and took one last look at my home. Just as my father helped me onto the train, John and Paul came speeding into the station on their bikes.

"Rose!" they screamed hysterically. They held their arms out as the train began to move. "_Jump!"_ Without hesitation, I began to prepare for the jump. As my feet left the stair, my dad's strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back firmly.

"Have you gone mad?" he hissed. "You're about to jump off a train just as soon as your friends tell you to?" I ignored him and looked out at John and Paul's sad faces.

"Bye, Rose!" they called. "We'll come see you!"

"I'll write!" I yelled. "I'll write every day!" They waved until their bodies turned tiny, then disappeared out of sight.


End file.
